A Difficult Padawan
by Ped Turon
Summary: As a youngling, Dooku fights with a fellow learner, and Master Yoda punishes him accordingly. Contains spanking. Oneshot.


Dooku sat alone in Yoda's room. He drew circles in the carpet with his fingers absently, waiting for the small master. This was the third time he had been sent to Yoda's room this week!

He never broke rules to disappoint his mentor. He stood up for himself, but he did so a little too often. And whenever he did, he ended up getting sent here for a scolding. This was the third time he was here for fighting with another student, however, so Dooku could expect more that a lecture…

Finally, the door swished open. Yoda hobbled in, his cane clicking on the floor until he reached the carpet Dooku had decorated with bored circles. Yoda crossed the room until he was in front of his student.

He sighed.

"Dooku, walk away you could have. At least once, walked away you could have!"

Dooku's head hung in shame. He wasn't sorry so much to the boy he had hit, but he didn't like Yoda's displeasure in him.

"Dooku." Yoda reached and, with his clawed little hand, tilted Dooku's chin up so his student was looking to him. "Learn I thought you would have by now. The third time this is, Dooku. This week!"

Dooku looked back down to the floor. "Yes, master…" he mumbled.

"Dooku, my apprentice. A lecture I could give to you, again. But work a scolding has not the last two times." He tapped the boy's head with his cane. "Either listen you do not, or get it you do not." Yoda stepped a little to the side. "But waste time and breath rebuking you I will not this time. Chastisement you need, stronger than a reproach." Yoda motioned to him. "Now Dooku, bend over the bed I would like you too. A spanking I am going to give you."

Dooku hesitantly moved over to Yoda's bed and bent over it as he had been told.

Yoda stood behind him. "Hope I do, Dooku, that this punishment will be more instructive that my scoldings." He raised his staff. "So that we will not have to do this again."

The first slap was fairly light, and Dooku didn't flinch. The second, third and fourth weren't too much harder. But when he got to ten, it began to sting. Dooku tried as hard as he could to stay still and quiet, clenching his fists and shutting his eyes tight.

Yoda never spanked his students terribly hard. Just enough to make their backsides uncomfortably sore.

Yoda whacked his student a few more times. "Dooku, disappointed I am in you." He spanked him twice. "Fighting among students, happen often it does not. But when there is a fight, usually involved you are." He gave him a harder spank. "Learn control, you must, Dooku. Control over your anger you are lacking."

As Yoda began spanking him again, he could feel his student's remorse. He spanked him three more times, then said, "Almost finished I am, Dooku. But know I want you to, why I want you to feel regret. Regret you may that displeased your teacher you have, yes. But fighting with a fellow learner in anger, that is what I want you to repent of."

After saying this, Yoda spanked Dooku ten more times. Dooku didn't cry, but when Yoda finished, he sniffled a little.

"Alright, Dooku. Stand you may."

Dooku stood and turned to his mentor, his head bowed. "I'm sorry, master." He mumbled.

Yoda set his staff aside, and embraced the 6-year-old. "Forgive you I do, my young apprentice. But fight with me you did not. An apology you also owe to Hran."

"Yes master." After returning the embrace a little, Dooku turned to go apologize.

"Fortunate you are that fight with me you did not. Lose you would." Yoda called in a joking tone.

Dooku turned and gave his teacher an unbelieving smile. "No I wouldn't!"

Yoda smiled and shoved him playfully. "Oh yes I would!"

Dooku laughed and pushed him back. Yoda pretended to fall with much drama. "Oh, ugh! Defeated I have been by my young apprentice!" Then he laid still, his mouth agape and a hand draped limp over his eyes.

Dooku giggled again. "Master Yoda!" He half-shouted. Then he almost whispered, "Someone will see you!"

Yoda chuckled, getting to his feet as several knights walked by, trying to hide their amusement.

Yoda motioned out the open door. "Now, my strong, all-powerful young Jedi, off you should be to apologize to Hran."

"Yes, master Yoda!" he called as he ran out of the room, turning to wave as he rounded a corner.

_So young is he. _Thought the old Jedi. _So full of promise._ Although his unbridled anger sometimes worried Yoda, he had no doubts that Dooku would become a great Jedi one day. Just, a great Jedi who would have to watch his temper.

_Hope I do, one day, when a Jedi knight Dooku is , _bless _him the Force does, with a padawan who is as difficult as he is._


End file.
